Kirie Beatles
Kirie Beatles (ビータルズ・カーライ'''Beatles Kirie) is the 10-year-old daughter of Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban in Numbuh 6.13 and Gamewizard's universe. She is the first future kid to have any known handicap - her muteness. She is '''Numbuh 0-V, or Zero Volume (a hint to her muteness), Silent Combat Specialist of Sector V, and Tactician of the New Raccoon Pirates. Kirie has a little brother named after her uncle, Joey. Her Negative is Eirik Seltaeb, who is a loudmouthed soundbender. Nextgen Series Kirie makes her first appearance in Operation DUSK, joining Sector V and the others as they transported to their parents' time. In The Son of Evil, Kirie joined Sector V in going to the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop Nerehc. In Down in the Negaverse, while brushing Haruka's hair, both are surprised when their Negatives, Eirik and Akurah, tumble out of Haruka's mirror, and Kirie takes her opposite for a day of fun. While Eirik suspects they'll be doing kindhearted deeds, Kirie actually takes her for a day of mischief and mayhem, graffitiing Gallagher Elementary and many other things until both girls end up in juvy. Kirie's mother bails them out, but is far too busy to scold her and trusts her friends to walk her home. Kirie admits to Eirik that she mainly did all this to get her mom's attention, but she still had a great time with her and believes they can be great friends. Eirik doesn't understand the mute girl, but notes her approval of Kirie's mischievous streak. In Operation: SCARY, Kirie dresses as a butterfly for Halloween, then became a butterfly for real when the Curse of Monsters spread. She was captured by a butterfly hunter, who was going to present her on St. Trimming's Day. She didn't appear for the rest of the story, but she likely escaped when the curse wore off. In Code: XANA, Kirie offered to take Dillon to an amusement park to cheer him up, but he refused as he couldn't understand her. In Operation: MASKED, Kirie was upset when Zach Murphy's soul was taken by Majora, and was hugging his decommissioning helmet. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and Sector V participated in the War on Flora. She, Dillon, and Vanellope split from the rest of the team as they invaded Viridi's base. She wore earplugs to protect from a Cacaw's screams. In Sector JP, Kirie signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament, with Haruka as her trainer. Kirie defeats Aranea Fulbright in the first round by dodging her until she was tired. Kirie is later against Diwata Uno, who makes Kirie furious by claiming she burned down a Rainbow Monkey store. Diwata dodges all of Kirie's attacks until she was tired, then takes her out in the same fashion. In Operation: FROST, Rumpel Stiltskin told Kirie that her mom was disappointed because she wanted a daughter who talks, making Kirie sad. Coincidentally, this was the only lie of Rumpel's that wasn't resolved, setting up the next story's plot. In Operation: RECLAIM, Kirie wanted to play with her mother after work, but Kuki didn't have time and stated that Kirie should play with her brother. Kirie played blocks with Joey all day by the time Kuki came home. Joey noticed his sister's upset look and asked what was wrong, and Kirie used his letter blocks to spell out the explanation. Joey then gave her the idea to go with Kuki to work tomorrow, and she gratefully kissed his cheek (much to his chagrin). The next day, Kirie asks Kuki to take her with her to work, and Kuki agrees. However, it turns out to be inspector day, so Kuki has to give inspectors a tour of the factory as well. Kirie becomes bored, so she goes to speak with a worker at the Stitchomatic 3000. When he shows her how it works, the machine malfunctions, and Kirie is blamed by her mother. She passes it off as the tour continues, but Mr. Mogul and Simon peep out to get Kirie's attention. The two trick her into releasing The Noid, and she does so before rejoining her mother. The Noid suddenly comes into the cereal room and causes mayhem before flying away. Kirie explained why she freed it, and is blamed again for the problems. When the inspectors question Kuki's responsibility, Kuki explains that Kirie isn't a smart child, and due to being mute, she does a lot of things for attention, even when Kuki tells her not to. Kirie becomes upset and leaves the factory. On her way home, she finds Haylee Gilligan working at a construction site. After Kirie explains what happened, Haylee feels bad for her. Haylee's boss, Bob the Builder, comes over, and when Haylee explains she's trying to get home, she recommends that Bob takes her home. Bob fits Kirie on his back like a horse and starts to leap across the town at high speeds. He drops Kirie at her house and hops away. Kirie remains in her room for the rest of the day and night, and stays there until 10 in the morning the next day. Wally comes in and tries to tell her, that whatever happened between the two of them, Kuki will get over it. Joey then comes up and announces there's a package, and they go down to find it was the purple Rainbow Monkey that was brought to life earlier. The monkey explains that Mr. Mogul has taken over the factory, and Kirie translates this story. Wally drives Kirie and Joey to the Rainbows Factory as the two proceed to make their way through. Kirie eventually makes it to Kuki's office, where she discovers her mother and the inspectors were turned into Rainbow Monkeys; with Kuki's soul inhabiting Kirie's Christmas Rainbow Monkey. Kirie is angry with her mother from before, but Kuki explains she didn't mean what she said, and the two shortly make up. After rescuing Leslie (who was already untied), the assistant takes the group's bodies downstairs to have them changed back. Joey arrives, and the two proceed into Mogul's secret lab. The evil businessman is controlling the Heart Goliath robot, and the two battle it. They are victorious as they knock Mogul and Simon out. Specter then shows up and announces his partnership with Mogul has ended. Kirie asks who he is, but Specter replies that she should beware His Lesser Lordship. After Kuki and the others are restored, the mother promises Kirie to meet up with her at home later, saying she has other business. An hour later, Kuki returns home and gives Kirie a present, and it's the same Rainbow Monkey from Christmas; the Mother-Daughter Make Up Bonding Monkey. Kirie smiles happily and hugs the monkey. In Operation: NECSUS, Kirie accompanies Sector V to deliver Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then has to help Nebula plan her party. Kirie tries to draw faces on the cups, but Nebula tells her not to. They are captured by Tachyon, but escape to Amazonia before they end up on their own space adventure. When they go to save alien kids from Galaxia Elementary, Kirie knocks out an annoying speech teacher to save Arianna's class. In The Great Candied Adventure, Kirie and friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and stop the Big Mom Pirates. Kirie is made the Tactician, and grabs Golden Wonka Bars in random places throughout the journey. During the Mountain of Flavors adventure, she divulges a plan to Dillon to use Shadow Veil and catch Maggie's shadow when the girl is shooting at them. Thanks to Kirie's plan, they were able to knock Maggie out. After finding the Rainbow Lollipop, Kirie forms a map out of the many Golden Tickets she found in the candybars, and sails the crew into some marked fog, guided by fairy spirits. They are brought to Loompa Land Ruins, where Uncle Iroh's spirit shows her the entrance to Willy Wonka's ruined factory. After hearing of Big Mom's backstory, the crew is attacked by the Big Mom officers, in which Kirie protects Artie when he gets shrunken by Stewie. She tries to fight Stewie, but is defeated. After the team leaves Sheila and goes separate areas, Kirie returns to Loompa Land to train with Iroh's spirit how to summon and order spirits. She later returns to her friends as they all venture to Candied Island. There, they make it to Whole Cake Mountain as Kirie heads for the Bakery, and encounters three-eyed woman, Lala Stork. Kirie battles Lala with the help of her Rainbow Monkeys, but Lala manages to catch her and look at Kirie's memories. Lala sees Kirie's good times with her family, and admits how she regretted leaving her family. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kirie joins her friends to Miracle City, where they meet Django de los Muertos. The next day, the friends take part in the Battle of Dressrosa, where Kirie engages Dellinger in battle. She is brutally beaten by the half-Fishman as she summons Rainbow Monkeys to fight for her, but he was able to sense and attack them. Just before Dellinger devours her, Kirie summons Rainbow Monkey Kong to finish him off. They return to the Uno House and learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Leaders. On Cheren's request, Sectors V and W7 take Sugar to Symphonia to find Meloetta, the Music Firstborn. Kirie joins her friends in attacking the Star Train later, where they meet Team Gnik. Kirie recognizes Specter, and she and Mary Goldenweek play tug-o-war over the monkey. The team escapes the train on Mobius Dick, who later drops them off on Peoples α. After they return to Earth, the group must go to Twilight Town to get Dillon's shadow, Mario back, after they have a fight. They learn that Twilight Town is ruled by Daphne Anderson, one of the World Leaders. When Dillon and Midna go to confront Daphne, Kirie whips up a strategy for the others to defeat the woman. In the end, Kirie's strategy prevails as Daphne is separated from her shadow, and is arrested by KND. In Warriors of Sky, Kirie goes with Sector V to the Free Kingdom, hoping to make an alliance with the Sky God Pirates. In The Fifth Emperor, still in Free Kingdom, Kirie begins learning how to ride Loftwings from Ever and Xiao, two Artemyran girls. One day, the two girls are strangely KO'ed as Kirie discovers a shrunk Maddy and Sunni. She carries the two to Chris and listens to his and Maddy's talk. In Pirate Wars, after Meta Knight brings Chris back home, Kirie enters the treehouse to retrieve the W.R.A.S.L.E.R., bringing the robot onto the Halberd. They go to the Orangutan Gang on Mobius, where Kirie uses the giant mech to battle Rainbow Manky Kong, just like her dad once did. She battles the ape violently, needing the help of both Chimney and the Rainbow Monkey spirits, and defeats Manky. Non-Canon In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Crystal becomes friends with Kirie and Joey when visiting Cleveland. One day, Crystal's voice is stolen by a sorcerer named Magio, and while upset that she wouldn't be able to speak again, Kirie appears and helps to solve her dilemma by writing notes to each other. She agrees to help Crystal get her voice back, in the meanwhile teaching Crystal sign-language. Kirie brings Crystal to Sector V, and they agree to help Crystal with her dilemma first by taking her to Dr. Facilier. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Kirie Beatles vs. Aranea Fulbright. **Kirie Beatles vs. Diwata Uno. *Kirie and Joey vs. Mr. Mogul (using Heart Goliath). *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Kirie Beatles vs. Stewie Griffin (briefly). *Kirie Beatles vs. Lala Stork. *Kirie Beatles vs. Dellinger. *Siege on Star Train. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Field Day! **Too Hot, Too Cold. *Kirie Beatles (using W.R.A.S.L.E.R.) vs. Manky Kong. Appearance Kirie is about as tall as her mother when she was a kid, but a little shorter. Her hair is blond like her father's, however she has her mother's bangs, and her hair ends above the shoulders. She is heterochromic: the right eye is purple, the left is green. She usually wears a green long sleeved sweater like her mother's, black tights, purple socks, and black and white sneakers. Sometimes she has flower hairpins tucked in her hair, and she keeps two Japanese fans in her pockets. When going swimming, she wears a green one-piece. In the Girls' Boxing Tournament, she wore her one-piece with black shorts and her purple socks, with red punching gloves. Gallery Zachy Doll.jpg|Kirie holding a shrunken Zach Murphy. Personality Kirie's very competitive, and that's probably because she inherited her parents' love for video games. She is the Video Game Mistress for some, and many call it an honor to defeat her in one of her favorite games. However, she balances all of this out with the traditional Japanese serenity. Kirie has a strong love for Rainbow Monkeys, and wishes to bond with her mother over the toys, but having become President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, Kuki started to spend less time with her daughter, much to Kirie's depression. But after a crazy incident, Kuki began to spend more time with her daughter, but the experience caused Kirie to develop a hatred for any other major bigwigs, like the Corporate Presidents. Being a Rainbow Monkey fan, her favorite food is Rainbow Munchies. She has also shown to love meat and wouldn't hesitate in hunting an animal, like fishing. At the same time, she still finds animals and small things adorable. Abilities Kirie wields two Japanese fans, and sometimes she keeps poisons tucked inside them. They can also unleash very sharp flower petals that cut almost anything. Since she is mute, she is able to sneak up and best enemies without making a sound. Like her mother, she can use her oversized sleeves to glide short distances. Kirie is very graceful and great at dodging. She is capable of skipping across water, even with someone on her back. Thanks to training from Iroh's spirit, Kirie learned she is able to see spirits, such as the Rainbow Monkeys, and can get them to present their selves to others if need be. She can summon Rainbow Monkey spirits to fight for or defend her, including the spirit of Rainbow Monkey Kong. Being a mute, she has mastered sign-language, and her friends can sense what she says even though they don't look at her. Kirie is also a great tactician, able to analyze a situation and create a quick battle plan in order to best their enemies. Final Smash (dancing and singing in silence) Kirie's Final Smash is Silent Song, where she sings a mute song to the Rainbow Monkey spirits as they appear in random spots and run to attack enemies. Weaknesses Most of the time, people can't understand her due to her muteness and don't know sign-language, and if she were in danger, she wouldn't be able to cry for help to any mortals. Stories She's Appeared *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameos) *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights *Field Day! *Warriors of Sky (cameos) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *In both holiday stories, Kirie appeared briefly once and ended up in some kind of conflict, which wasn't shown how it was resolved. The difference is, in FROST, her conflict was set up for RECLAIM (she also appeared briefly at the end, getting a Rainbow Monkey). *A running gag is that, even though she can't speak, she still adds tones or volumes to her "dialogue", and everyone senses it, telling her to calm down. Just as well, her friends rarely look at her when she signs, but they still sense what she says. *She is the only member of Nextgen Sector V with a sibling that isn't in the Kids Next Door. * Her Sburb Title would be Maiden of Silence, due to her muteness and Silent Combat Style. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Sector V Members Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sanban Family Category:Asians